


Take my hand, make a friend.

by prkjimin



Series: dmmd dump [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: idk what this is tbh, it's basically just little kid noiz and aoba becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba often sees a little blonde boy at the park. He wants to be friends with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand, make a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> alright so basically this is this first thing i've written since like h/l fanfiction from in like march, so it's short and bad and idk but it's helping me get out of my writers block so 
> 
> p.s titles are hard don't make fun of me

 

 

 

Aoba never understood the silent, blonde boy that would always watch him while at the park. He always looked like he wanted to say something, but he always kept his mouth closed, and apart from the rare occasions when Aoba would match the green eyed gaze with his own and the blonde would look shocked before turning with reddened cheeks, he didn't express much emotion either.

 

“Maybe he's intimidated by you,” Koujaku commented when Aoba voiced his troubles to the older boy.

 

“Intimidated?” Aoba asked, the new word preventing him from understanding what Koujaku said.

 

“It's like scared, kind of.” The dark haired male explained, and Aoba frowned. Why would anyone be afraid of him? He looked normal, so it wasn't like he was frightening like a character from a horror movie, and he wasn't mean, so why?

 

“Why would he be scared of me?” Aoba asked, matching his steps with Koujaku's.

 

“Dunno,” Koujaku replied with a shrug, the park coming into view. Aoba didn't talk anymore, just hurried his legs to get to the park faster and see the little blonde boy. As usual, the kid was sitting a little ways away from the playground, his back against a fence and his knees pulled up to his chest, and for the first time ever Aoba approached him.

The boy's bright green eyes widened with surprise as Aoba got closer, and he almost looked panicked, but still he stayed sat in the same place, in the exact same position until Aoba got close that he could easily touch him if he leaned his arm out enough.

 

“Hello! I'm Aoba, what's your name?” He asked with a cheerful grin, waiting for the other boy to respond. It took a few moments, but eventually the kid replied, his voice soft and quite.

“Noiz.”

 

“Noiz...” Aoba tested the name out, imagined himself calling that name out everyday from now on when he was the little blonde boy.

“That's a really cool name.” Aoba complimented, and Noiz gave a small smile in thanks.

 

“Well, Noiz. How come you're always here all alone?” Aoba asked, only considering how rude the question might've sounded after the words left his mouth. Noiz only looked away, his small shoulders moving up and down once in a shrug.

“I don't have any friends here.” He spoke after a bit of silence.

 

“And I don't know how to play with other children, so I have to be alone.” He continued since Aoba hadn't said anything about his first statement.

 

“That's stupid. You can play with me, c'mon.” Aoba offered a hand, reaching down to help the smaller boy up, who looked at him wearily, hesitant to take his hand.

 

“Why?” He questioned, and instead of asking what Noiz meant by 'why' Aoba answered with a beaming smile.

 

“Because I want to be your friend!” The bright smile didn't leave his face.

 

“But..” Noiz stopped, closing his mouth tight and adverting his gaze.

 

“What if I hurt you?” He asked, voice suddenly smaller and more vulnerable sounding than before.

 

“It's fine; I'll be alright. I'm a big boy so I can handle it.” Aoba assured with another smile, hoping Noiz would understand Aoba's sincerity and maybe even smile back. However, the complete opposite happened. The young boy's green eyes started watering and his bottom lip wobbled, his free hand balling into a fist.

 

“Hey-!” Aoba started, but was cut off when the blonde suddenly hugged him, a few tears falling from his eyes onto Aoba's sweater.

 

“Thank you for being my friend,” The kid cried, and Aoba laughed a bit, petting the light coloured locks of hair in front of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> horrible cheesy ficlet someone arrest me


End file.
